The Camp Fish Bunch
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Summer camp for Milo, Oscar, and Bea! It may not go great when they run into an old foe. Amd he has a plan for the destruction of camp! What will the fish do to save it? Think of it as a sequel to "Fish Hooks: The Movie".


A/N: Hey Fanfics! I'm really getting ahead with my writing, huh? Well, in September, back when Fish Hooks was once "stupid", my school had a humongous 3-day field trip to a place called Camp Fitch. It's a nice little tween resort on the shore of Lake Erie. It was a very fin time, so I thought of doing this. Though, it was late fall, so I waited until summer to write it, since it's a summer camp thing. Later in the story, it continues off the antagonist of my fanmade Fish Hooks: The Movie. Though, it's yet to fully be uploaded here now, it's on deviantART now. Search it, and there are also fun fan art people made to my idea. So, if you're confused from some of the later story, read that. The whole movie will be uploaded here by the time that part comes up.

The Camp Fish Bunch

Chapter 1

June 10th, the bus parked in front of the school. Not a school bus, though. It was loaded with kids of different ages and luggage. Three of them being Milo, Oscar, and Bea. They were heading to Camp Fish. It was an annual tradition for them, ever since they were 8; they've been visiting them every summer. And this year was no different. Though, there were some differences. Camp Fitch is divided by age group. One section for 7-10, one for 11-15. And now, they're big enough to go to the "Teens Paradise" section of the park.

"Now, boys, do not take candy from strangers. And do not escape the place without the bus." Milo and Oscar's father reassured. Ever since their mom died, he's taken both roles of the household.

"Yes, we get it." The boys said in unison. "Seriously, Dad. We've been to Camp Fish like for a long time. We practically know everybody there!" Milo exaggerated. He actually didn't know the councilors of the teen part.

"And that goes for you too, Bea." Bea's mother joined in. She patted the arm strap of her daughter's backpack suitcase. It sure was heavy; it held 3 weeks worth of clothes in there.

Bea shook her head. "Mom, you know I've been to Camp Fish for a while. You just need to trust me sometime, I'm 16. I can handle this!" Her mom's smile dropped mouthing an 'Oh' in understandment. Bea sighed. "Look, mom. Sometime I have to leave the nest and explore the world. And you can't keep holding me back all the time."

"I do understand, Bea." Her mother said, kissing her forehead and swimming away. Bea looked down, and sighed. She did not need to upset her mother on the first day of freedom. Her friends came over. Signaling that it's time to leave. She then attempted to shake off the fight and get on the bus.

…

The bus ride to Camp Fish was tiring. Most of the kids fell asleep on the way there, including Oscar. So that gave Milo an excuse for some much needed revenge for the last time he had to do the "Baby Legs" thing in public. What made it better is that Bea had a Sharpie pen on her. After about 2 or 3 hours, they arrived. Kids lazily slummed off the bus when the three fish ran off as excited as it could be. All of the teens met up in the picnic building. At least there were a few familiar faces there from school. Another familiar face is the president of the camp is Pete Zumudyski. He invented Camp Fish over 15 years ago, so it was kind of new.

"I'd like to welcome you to Camp Fish. Some of you are new here at "Teen Paradise". And you better be ready for a very memorable time." Pete started. Then, he, with the rest of Camp Maniacs started singing the Camp Fish anthem:

"Oh! The Camp Fish Bunch is the truest and the best! And we keep things going and we never take a rest! And we have one yell and we yell it all together, and it goes like this!-"

"CAMP FISH FOREVER!" The teenagers screamed. Then, they applauded themselves.

After that, the fish were moved into and introduced to their cabins. The thing about Camp Fish is that they reuse the same furniture over the years, and Milo and Oscar got their lucky bunk bed from ever year past. Oscar sleeps on the bottom bunk, and what he found on the frame to the top was, along with other signatures from past campers, was "O+B" in a heart. This brought a smile to his face, bringing back very good memories to him from when he first met Bea at camp, 8 years ago.

As Pete walked out of the boys' cabin, after moving everybody in, he took off his glasses and combed his hair a lot more proper. He started to laugh. "Soon, Milo, Bea, and…the boy won't know what hit them!" He then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket titled 'Richard Zumudyski's Plan… College University, Camp Fish Destruction!'


End file.
